A Hallow's Protection
by Silversoul53
Summary: He was different, anyone that meet him could tell. His will to protect all those he cared for was so strong, it overcame death itself. And to protect them all he became a hollow for them
1. Chapter 1

don't own bleach and please no flames

so I hope ya'll enjoy this fic and I promise to try and keep the update coming as fast as I can. there will be slight yaoi ( **BOYXBOY) IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THEN i KINDLY ASK YOU TO LEAVE AND FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ.** sorry to all of the ones that read my other fics, but I'm a big multitask-er with my stories and I try to have many people read them before I publish them so sorry to you all

BTW Isshin will be alive so the girls are not, alone

well on with the story

* * *

summery: He was different, anyone that meet him could tell. His will to protect all those he cared for was so strong, it overcame death itself. And to protect them all he became a hollow for them. Even with this lonely existence he would not give up until they would no longer need him, at least that's what he planned until he had no choice but to come out of the shadows and be seen to save them in the light. Question is would they accept what he had become for their sake's or would they kill him for what he thought was right and would one accept him so much they claimed all of him mind and body.

* * *

It was like any other day for Ichigo out fighting hollows only difference was unlike the shinigami that had swords to purify he ate the hollows he killed it was his only way to get stronger. It'd been a few years since he had become a hollow.

He knew how to stay out of the way of the shinigami's that came around. He had long ago learned how to hid his reiatsu and the friends he had as a human never saw him he made sure of that. He would grow stronger to protect them from the shadows.

He remembered the day he died even though it was two years ago, he was 16 then, when it happened and he remembered the last thing that he saw was his two twin little sisters crying their eyes out as he slowly bleed out in front of them from a stab wound that had hit a major artery, but none of that mattered because he would die knowing that he protected them both and that was all he cared about, protecting the ones that he cared for meant everything to him no matter the cost to himself.

He even remembered the last thing he said to them " D-don't cry y-y your s-s-safe just re-remember I l-love y-y-you both s-so d-don't c-c-c-cry f-for m-me" and that's all he could say before he was looking down at his body just as the paramedics had arrived on scene and pronounced him dead.

It had taken him a little while to truly become a hollow, but when one had tried to attack his family because of the unnaturally high reiatsu and seeing the monster about to kill his sisters had snapped something inside of him making the high reiatsu he already had to rise even higher.

Then suddenly he had a Shihakushō on and there was a large sword on his back that looked like a meat cleaver with only a white cloth covering the sword that was as dark as pitch but with the edge of the blade as white as the moon itself, but on his face was a bone white mask that had four red lines staring above his eye and end in the middle of his forehead only to connect the ends of the lines and then the were more red lines just under the mouth of the mask his hair went down to his waist and his skin was pure white with red lines all over his body and he was also a little taller as well.

That's just the way it was with him though no matter the cost even if he had to become a monster he would protect those that he cared for and anyone that they cared for.

Even when he was alive and he had saved Chad from those wanna be yakuza that ended up making them friends for life and the cause of Ichigo's one sided crush on the gentle giant. Than latter Orihime when he was a hollow he saved her from her newly hollowed brother not only was she the best friend of his childhood friend Tatsuki but she had also made a friend out of Chad the day Ichigo had died and for that he would forever protect there was that time when he saved Ishida because Orihime loved the guy and so Ichigo helped him from being eaten by a swarm of never ending hollows and hid him till it was all over never being seen.

But now after two and a half years he had better control over his reiatsu and he had completely mastered all of Zangetsu's forms and meeting and accepting his hollow shiro.

When he was out in the living world with the humans and the few shinigami patrols that happened by he made sure that the ones that could sense him to them he felt like nothing more than a very weak hollow that didn't even need to be bothered with, and not the vasto lorde class hollow that he was, one of the very few that still existed.

He had soon learned how to get into seireitei without being detected by even the 12th Divisions sensors so Ichigo knew that he was safe from being detected by the ex-tichou Urahara Kisuke for when he wished to go and see his family.

Even after the years that went by his family never failed to visit his grave on the day of his death/birthday anniversary day it was probably one of the one of the hardest things for his family to deal with having his birthday on the same day he died when he had just turned 16 and today just so happened to be July 15.

* * *

Even after the years that went by his family never failed to visit his grave on the day of his death/birthday anniversary day it was probably one of the one of the hardest things for his family to deal with having his birthday on the same day he died when he had just turned 16 and today just so happened to be July 15.

As Ichigo was following close behind his family and friends because they all celebrated this day together to be a pillar of support when one fell to make sure that no matter what they stayed safe he couldn't help but to let out his watery like voice now as he chuckled watching Karin yell at their father to grow up and start acting like the adult he was supposed to be.

In some ways Ichigo missed this part about being apart of their lives teasing them, fighting with them, and showing them all the love in the world, but that was something he would never risk for the fear of dragging them into a world that they weren't yet ready for if they every really would be was not something he could say for sure. He watched in the shadows as Yuzu poured water on top of the grave and spoke to their mother's grave sometime it still pained him to remember just how his mother died and in some way he found it ironic that she had protected him from death and he had protected his sisters from it as well.

After a few minutes of watching Yuzu, Karin and the others pray to there mother and him; only difference was he was there to watch over them until they were ready to embrace their shinigami power and Quincy in Yuzu's case she really was just like their mother.

That sent a small flash of guilt through him because though they would see him if he let them, but no matter what their mother was lost to them forever even if they went to soul society they would never see her for the day she died was the day she protected Ichigo from dieing by a hollow attack. He looked up and around him stretching out his senses to see if there were any dangers close to them that had to be taken care of right away lest they attack his family and that just wouldn't do.

Even though Ichigo was virtually invisible to nearly all of those around him because he suppressed most of his reiatsu so no one would ever know about him, but the hollows of Hueco Mundo all knew about the monster with a human like body with a white mask with attached to his face and bright orange hair that was down to his waist with power that was unimaginable and those with enough intelligence knew that to come to Karakura town was to die immediately because they knew they would never win.

After a while of not feeling anything that could cause harm to any of his family Ichigo opened his eyes to continue to watch over his sister's waiting for his father to come, so that he knew the girls had some protection. When the girls and his human friends started to walk towards a house in the woods Ichigo followed behind them feeling that something was off. After watching Yuzu, Karin,Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida get comfortable Ichigo suddenly heard Karin's voice call out to Yuzu.

"Yuzu do you ever get the feeling that we're always being watched by someone..?.." Yuzu looked at her twin sister that looked nothing like her, but thinking about what Karin had said made her think back on to all those time when she had felt like someone was watching over them "Yes, but it always puts me at easy like I know the gaze of the person,but I can't see them no matter what" after hearing her sister's reply Karin became more bold in what she was about to after all Yuzu was the more innocent of the two and where she lacked Karin made up for and vise versa.

"Yuzu do…. Do you ever think it's Ichi-nii that's watching us all of us?" Just as Karin had finished her question their father walked in and froze to the spot and Ichigo himself tense up at her question because if untrained children of an ex shinigami and a Quincy could sense him then that meant that his father and his human friends could probably see him that meant Chad could probably see his flickering image that was mostly seen by other shinigami and dread filled his being that his best friend and crush would see him like this after all he was know for only really liking cute things and Ichigo was on longer cute by any means of the word then out in the distance they all heard a roar that was an undoubtedly a hollow that had gotten far to close for it's own good.

* * *

this is my first bleach fic and its been years since I've seen it **really I just did this for fun so I have no idea if I'll continue it**

well I hope every one enjoys it

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

 **"example"** ichigo hollow form

"example" human

 _'thinking" - example_

* * *

 ** _Previously~_**

 **"..they all heard a roar that was an undoubtedly a hollow that had gotten far too close for it's own good."**

* * *

" Shit, Shit, shit _!_ " was the only thing going through Ichigo's head as he used sondio to get to where the hollows spiritual pressure was coming from. After the things that he had heard the others say about how it was like he was still there and with them and

the fact that some if not all of them could see him. This wasn't good at all.

As getting rid of the hollow was the only thing that Ichigo was trying to focus on he didn't feel nor see if there were any shinigami near by and to add more misfortune to his day. There just so happened that one was standing some ways away about to take out

the hollow before stopping where they were and staring at him as he appeared in front of the hollow that was trying to get away when it realized it's fatal mistake in coming here.

When Ichigo had dealt with the problem and started to pay attention to the things around him, instant dread felled him when he saw his family and friends as well as the death god all frozen in shock of see what he had become and what he did his best to hid

for them to live somewhat normal lives.

Ichigo took a good look at the group and saw that Urahara was there along with Yoruichi and knowing that they were there helped him for what he was about to do. With one last look at them and a slightly longer one to Chad. Ichigo turned to look at the

shinigami she was short and petite with raven black hair that curled out at her shoulders with wide dark eyes and pale unblemished skin.

When he was finally done looking at everyone he raised a hand and ripped the sky itself open with that done he turned once more back to everyone and said only a few words in a voice that sounded like there were multiple people talking then he turned and

stepped through the rip in the and disappeared from sight, missing the looks of sadness on Urahara and Yoruichi's faces when his family and friends called for him to come back.

* * *

Rukia's POV

I had seen many different things as a shinigami, but seeing a ma-No a shinigami is what I thought but even that was not right either this creature was in the robes of a shinigami, but his skin was pure white with red tribal tattoos starting from the middle of his

chest with bright orange hair that went down to its wait and the color was so bright that you couldn't help but to notice him and those weren't even the strangest things about him.

Not even the giant meat cleaver like zanpakuto was that strange for if I had to say what the oddest thing was about this creature it was the bone white mask with four red lines on the top of the forehead with two more under one of the eyes as then some more

red lines that stopped at the chin of the mask as if they were part of the four on the forehead.

When the strange creature had dealt with the hollow it seemed to finally notice its surroundings as well as the humans that had very impressive reitus. I knew that I had to do something before the creature went after the humans as well, but before I could it

turned to me and as our eyes locked I saw something that was missing from this creature that should have been there like the mask and that was a hollow hole it didn't have one, but there was a mask and though I don't know why but that in of itself was more

terrifying then if this thing were a true hollow.

When I broke eye contact to look down at the humans and saw them all with shocked faces I couldn't help but to think that whoever this creature once was in the living world he must have been something very special to have Urahara Kisuke and Shion Yoruichi

standing there in the shadows with sad expressions as well…...

The sound of something being ripped open is what brought my gaze back to the creature that was a very big mystery to me and all of the things that I knew about hollows. Before I could reach the creature to stop it's escape it said something that froze me in

my place and made a few of the humans on the ground start to cry...…...

 **"I'm sorry I never meant for you to see me like this…..or any part of this world until you were completely ready forgive me"** the overlapping voices of this creature was oddly soothing like that of a big brother and for some odd reason it brought

tears to my eyes. The way that this … man said these words it made me feel as if I had seen something that I should never have seen in the first place and then he was gone as if he had never even been here in the first place, when I looked back down to the

humans I noticed a large mexican teen holding to young girls one with light brown hair with a strawberry hair clip in it and the other with hair as dark as the night itself much like my own then there was two other teens holding on to each other the reiatsu of

the male was a Quincy the girl with long dark orange hair had a very strange reiatsu much like the large teen with the two little girls, the last girl had tears in her eye from the shine that they took you could tell, but they wouldn't fall she a had short spiky black

hair and she was standing closer to the large teen with her hands one each on the little girl's shoulders.

After a few minutes of letting everything set in I let the only emotion I could understand at this point set in and that just so happened to be anger, so in a blind rage for some unexplained reason I went for Urahara and grabbed him by his shirt collar ' what the hell was that Urahara-san that thing

was not a hollow of any kind and it wasn't even a shinigami? And why Are these here if that creature had wanted to it could have killed them with barely lifting a finger' I was so

confused and the eyes of these humans wasn't helping, knowing that they could see me was a strange feeling and the difference in how some of their reiatsu felt only added

more confusion to my already confused thinking. ' my my Kikuchi-san everything shall all be explained to everyone here no come let us all go to my shop it will be easier to

explain everything there' the voice that Urahara was using was so serious it was enough to put me on high alert for whatever that thing was, it was enough to put Urahara in a

more serious mood than his usual cheerful and creepy self and this concerned me greatly.

* * *

 **well I really like this story so I'm thinking of continuing it I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously~**

' **My my Kikuchi-san everything shall all be explained to everyone here now come let us all go to my shop it will be easier to explain everything there' the voice that Urahara was using was so serious it was enough to put me on high alert for whatever that thing was, it was enough to put Urahara in a more serious mood than his usual cheerful and creepy self and this concerned me greatly.**

Narrator's POV

As Urahara sat down at the little round table, while Yoruichi, in her cat form, jumped up onto the table in front of him and the others simple spread out around the room

all of them taking tea from Tessai when he offered it to them. Chad sat with the twins on each side of him after Ichigo's death he had become close to the small family

and tried to help out if he could he had grown especially close to Karin because in many ways she was just like Ichigo, and Chad would do anything to have something to remind him of the fiery teen that he cared for in more ways than one.

Orihime sat to the left of Yuzu the two girls were very much like each other and though there was a few years between them they were good friends almost like sisters

to each other and Tatsuki sat to the right of Orihime holding her hand trying her best to give the kind hearted girl some comfort from the monster that they just saw.

Ishida sat to the right of Karin and to the right of him was was Ishin. When everyone was settled Urahara looked to the still standing and silent Shinigami waiting for her

to break the silence first. After Rukia had collected her thoughts and what she thought should be addressed first she finally took a set next to the man that had a goatee and looked to the ex captain Urahara Kisuke " Urahara-san I think the first question that we all want to know is what was that thing it wasn't hollow or shinigami so just what was it?"

with a deep breath Urahara looked around at all that had followed him to his humble abode looking for something, but what they didn't exactly know, after finding

whatever he was looking for in them he spoke in a different tone than when he had called out to them and in a way it had put all of them on high alert " That thing as

you called him Kikuchi-san was a boy known as Ichigo Kurosaki, he was 16 teen years old when he died I have been looking for him for two years and no matter what I

have tried the boy has always slipped through my fingers. From the few times that I have managed to even get a little bit of his reiatsu like tonight I have found that he

isn't hollow nor is he shinigami but he has both reiatsu signatures in his own but there is one more type mixed in with his and I have finally found out what it is…" Urahara paused there hoping to give the others time to assorbe what he had just said. Even he needed some time after all it wasn't easy to admit that he couldn't catch

the eldest child of the Kurosaki's when he was one of the smartest people to ever be in/from soul society the ex Captain of the 12 th division, and this was a major blow to his pride.

The next to speak was Isshin shockingly enough " So Kisuke if you couldn't catch him then that means the blears that I'm sure everyone here has been seeing is him.

Kisuke do you have any idea what my son- no that thing wants from us" the twins sat in shock they had never seen their father so serious before except on the rare few occasions and there were never many of those or when he was treating a patient that was the only times he was truly serious. Kisuke looked to Isshin and with a look

that plainly said sorry he spoke " I have not one clue as to want he wants anymore, but I can tell you that because of him Karakura is a lot safer now for some reason

though this places is the most spiritually rich many hollows have gone out of their way to stay clear of this town, and the only reason I can come to is that Ichigo whatever the reason may be protecting this town" silence followed after his statement no one knew how to react to this information it was all a lot to take in.

After only a few minutes they all felt the shockwave of power that was realised and there was no mistaking who it came from …. After all it could only mean one thing.

* * *

In the sands of Hueco Mundo there stood two lone swords awaiting the arrival of their master that had placed them there a long time ago. Ichigo stood in the distance

away from the swords knowing he was still unworthy of wielding his true blades the one he had with him was one of his own making, yet it was not Tensa and Zangetsu and so every time he used it he felt as if he was betraying his true swords. Looking around he noticed that he was the only living thing that stood this close to the two

swords and he figured that all others would be eradicated if they had come this close to the two swords. But now was no longer time to think of how unworthy he felt to wield Tensa and Zangetsu now was the time he faced his fears and went home there was a war coming soon and everyone was ill prepared for the man behind it all. Walking closer to the two swords he could feel how lonely they felt that he would not wield them, but now he would fix that mistake and he would wield them with pride once more.

Now standing in front of the swords buried in the ground Ichigo knelt down in front of them and spoke to them for the first time in ages " I am sorry that I have left you both for so long, but I am here now, and we shall never part again until I am well and truly dead for good". For the first time since that incident the swords that had once radiated an aura of killing intent and loneliness they radiated pure joy to once more be with their master their king again.

Pulling Zangetsu the longer of the two blades from the ground and dropping the one he had on his back to the ground he placed the true sword there on his back then

leaning over to pull Tensa the shortest of the two from the ground he placed that sword on his hip and once more he was complete, now came the hard part taking the

mask he had placed there in remembrance of Tensa and Zangetsu when he would not use them, and slowly over time he became accustomed to the weight and feel of the mask on his face but he no longer needed this form. With his mind set Ichigo lifted his hand wrapping it around the edge of the mask taking a deep breath and

getting ready for the pain that was sure to come when for the first time in so long, he heard Zangetsu's voice again " _**It's been a long time Kingy are you sure you wanna take off the mask now It's gonna hurt and there'll be changes to your other form from the amount of time you've been using my power alone?"**_

It had been so long since I had heard that watery voice of my hollow, I could feel my chest tightening from the emotions of just hearing one of my Zanpaktou voices. But now wasn't the time to be getting all emotional, I needed to return to them and this form just wouldn't work anymore " _It's time to let go of this form now Shiro"_ it

was the only reply I could give to him and the old man. With one last deep breath I ripped the hollow mask that I had been wearing for many years now, because it was no longer the power that would protect my family and friends at least not right now it wasn't.

* * *

3rd pov.

There was a large explosion all across Hueco Mundo every Hollow within a 400 mile radius got the worst of the backlash and the others only felt half of the original shock

wave. Their was so much power that was realised that the shockwave even destroyed a part of Las Noches alerting certain people that their was a being out there with a lot of power that they could find a use for. Many of the Hollows in Las Noches new that unique signature of power, and cowered in fear of what to was come, the being

was known to many of the Hollows as the uncrowned king for his true power was only seen once and that was a day engraved in the minds of all the hollows that had been their to witness it.

Hollow's from all over came to see the being to see if it was weakened by the power it had realised, but standing there in the center of a giant crater in the sand was not

a Hollow like what was expected nor was it a shinigami. The form was that of a humans with a towering height of 6'3" and with a strong build rippling with muscles, but

the most eye catching thing was the hair of the being in was a bright orange color that spiked all over the place and only just brushed his shoulders. Many of the older hollows that had been around for a long time knew that this being that wasn't hollow nor shinigami was not something to be messed with, though the being was in the

robes of a shinigami there were obvious signs that this thing was part hollow as well while one eye looked like that of normal human the other was yellow on black there were markings that went all over their body from the skin that was being shown.

Ichigo looked all around him to see all those that had gathered to him at the release of his power many stayed back not yet wanting to test their luck against him. Off in

the distance Ichigo could see three humanoid like figures observing him to see what he would do next, but Ichigo was never one to do what others expected him to do

he went over and beyond those expectations. " Hollows I want you to know this though I may no longer look like one of you I am and will forever be the uncrowned king of hueco mundo and if any doubt me attack karakura but be ready to never come back" hollows only understood power so in a display of power Ichigo took the long

sword on his back and with one swing of it half the hollows that had gathered were wiped out. With that as his parting Ichigo opened a gargantua and stepped through going back to Karakura to finally speak to his family and friends, it had been so long since he had last spoke to any of them only being able to watch them would no longer be enough to satisfy him.


End file.
